


Cascada vs the Techno-Hater

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, German Pop Music RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cascada, Germany's 2013 Eurovision entrants, have one enemy. The techno-hater.
Kudos: 2





	Cascada vs the Techno-Hater

The three of them walked into the dark, dimly lit room. Just what exactly was happening? Cascada had been told to come to this room, they had been told that someone would be waiting for them there. It had something to do with their Eurovision participation, the letter said. It had been a while since 2013, when they had gone to the contest, but they had made Germany very proud. They looked around. Just who exactly was it who wanted to see them?  
"The heck is this place?" Natalie asked out loud, looking at the strange posters that covered the place. Suddenly, the door bolted shut behind them.  
"What the hell?" Manian yelled as he tried to open the door but it was no use. It was stuck. They started yelling to be let out, banging on the door of the strange metal room.  
"Someone's gotta come looking for us soon!" Yann said, "You know! Someone'll come looking! They just have to!"  
Suddenly, a high pitched voice came from outside.  
"No one is going to come looking for you," the voice said, "No one. It's time to rid the world of your music, and all techno music."  
"What?" Natalie said, "Who are you?! Let us out of here right now!"  
"Hahahaha, stupid girl," the voice sneered, "You lot haven't figured it out yet, have you?"  
Oh, that's when Cascada realised who it was. That guy who had been in the news. He hated techno music, he hated it so much so that he wanted to get rid of all of it for good. They called him the techno-hater, because he hated it so much. That's when Natalie had an idea. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and started playing all sorts of techno tunes. Not just Cascada songs, but Scooter, Daft Punk and so on. All sorts of techno music started playing. Natalie turned up the volume.  
"No!" came the voice of the techno-hater, "No no no! I just can't stand it!"  
"Let us out of here or get ready to hear some more!" Natalie yelled.  
"We mean it!" said Yanou, "We have loads of songs all lined up! Get ready for more!"  
"Noooooo!" the techno-hater yelled.  
That's when the door opened, and Cascada were finally free.  
"Damn it Cascada!" said the techno-hater, "I'll get you next time!"  
The members of Cascada just laughed to themselves as they got into their car and drove off, into the distance.  
"Well that certainly was... something, Natalie grinned.  
"You can say that again," Manian said as they switched on the radio. The radio was actually playing a Cascada song. A lot of techno music was being played lately, as the world showed the techno-hater that techno was valued. As it always would be.

End.


End file.
